The Day-Dreamer
by SleepEatRead
Summary: Thranduil is in grief when he finds out his wife has been slaughtered by orcs, but when another girl from our world that is a carbon copy of the queen comes to his world, Thranduil is determined to catch on to hope. It is not as bad as it sounds because I suck at descriptions, it is pretty good. I hope you like it. Rated K for violence and later themes.
1. Chapter 1

He loathed them, he loathed them with every fiber in his heart.

They tortured her and defiled her.

They ate her meat like a feast.

They killed her in the most sickening way possible.

Thranduil paced the great hall, cold fury visible in his eyes. His people and guards cowered in fear but visible, sincere grief was visible in their eyes, anyone could see it. He needed to go to Mordor and rip all those beasts with his hands alone and bear. He needed to torture them for what they did to her, slay they and splatter their blood around for what they did to her.

She died yesterday, five years after his son was born, his son is now younger than five years old, but he understood what was happening.

He understood what happened to his mother. And he is absolutely heart broken about it. He refuses to believe it, he refuses to let the other elleth maidens care for him.

Hatred flared more in Thranduil, every molecule in his body seeked revenge. He wanted to show those vile creatures what happens in Thranduil's kingdom when they defile what he loves, when they trespass the limits.

He will show them what revenge is, and how it feels.

He will be the fiery inferno that will destroy them all.

He will be what they call, hell.

MEANWHILE...

Lily narrowed her eyes at her big, red C- on her examination sheet. She really worked hard to get that mark on her shop class. She fixed the clock on her seven uses cart.

She gave her teacher a filthy glare, he gave her a smug look in return.

_And they say you go to mass every Sunday..._

Lily grabbed her bag and shoved the paper inside it, not really caring where it ends up. The bell rang announcing the end of the day. Lily ran outside the school and started running as usual towards her home, which wasn't so far, just a fifteen minute walk.

Lily was glad she took track since grade seven.

Lily blinked, to her horror, she saw a brief flash of a handsome, fair figure in her brief blindness. She has been seeing that man every time she blinked since she understood what she saw, which was really early in her life. She'd tell her mother about it and her mother would give her disbelieving looks, as though she couldn't believe Lily had the audacity to talk about men at such a young age.

Sure he was handsome, well, let's rephrase that shall we? He is disgustingly beautiful mixed with handsome.

But still, she wasn't that attracted to him, she didn't even know him, but she was rather fascinated with his hair.

_What hair oil does he use?_

What ever he used for his hair, Lily seriously needed it to tame hers.

Lily's hair is a long, bushy mass of dark chestnut curls that tends to be the center of gossip at times.

_At least my hair changes colors in the sunlight, bitches._

Like they are perfect._ Hmmhm..._

But they didn't have a serious case of acne in grade seven.

Lily had a case of acne all from grade seven to grade nine, that is when he mother got her an acne solution cream and other skin care products for Christmas when they could afford it.

Too bad Lily can't be tan, she is excessively pale, but not in a sickly way, just an ivory color. Lily's oval pale-and-pink face was fine. Lily's full, heavy lower lip that was dark unlike her upper lip that wasn't too thin, but it was lighter than her lower lip, it gave her a rather pouty expression.

To Lily's best feature, her eyes. Almond shaped green eyes. Her best feature anyone could ask for. They were slightly wide and lazy, green eyes that were outstanding laced with long, dark, thick lashes that stood out rather nicely.

Lily reached her house and entered it.

"Grim! I'm home!" Lily called. Her grandfather came out of the back garden he's been planting and smiled at her.

"Yes, I am quiet aware of that, you are not very silent" he chuckled Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, well, I like to make myself known" the amount of sarcasm in the sentence was overwhelming.

"Sure you do" grim gave her a smile, "Lunch is ready, your favorite, Shepherd's pie" he said kindly, stroking her face affectionately, he patted her cheek before telling her to get ready.

"How was school today?" Grim asked casually when they were eating. Grim is her grandfather who took custody of her after her parents died in a freak accident not too long ago.

"The usual" Lily shrugged. She met his eyes, she knew he hated it when he was speaking directly at someone and they don't look at him, he says it is disrespect.

"The usual as in? Surely there is something new?" something told Lily he knew about the test paper.

_Other than me scoring a C- in my shop project, nothing._

"Um, nothing" his gaze was intense.

"Any new tests?" he prompted. He smiled once Lily guffawed, her grandfather knew everything that happened, he says her expression is a dead give away.

"Well, you know, got a C- in shop and all" Lily muttered, not having the guts to look him directly in the eye.

"It is only a week to the end of the school year, I'll let it pass" he said kindly and Lily felt relief in her heart flutter.

"Thanks"

"But I expect better" grim said firmly. He never said the words 'next year' just 'do better'.

"Okay" Lily said, kissing the top of his head, "do you need help with your garden grim?" Lily asked while picking up his empty plate and washing the dishes.

"Not today I do thank you for asking sweet heart" Grim said kindly.

"Hey Grim, can I skip the rest of the week? We don't have exams, we are already done" Lily said hopefully.

"Sure, definitely" Grim said kindly.

"Thank you" Lily said, helping him up and walking him to his room for his afternoon nap.

Lily went to her bed and started reading her favorite book she had an obsession with earlier. It was a book her grim had given her for her last birthday, it talked about mythical creatures that no one ever heard about. It was fascinating really, it said how to defeat them, how to tame them, what they do and what they are and every thing. It was her favorite and she refuses to share it with anyone. It even gives pictures. It is such a thick book, It could be an encyclopedia.

Lily hadn't realized she slept when she heard a rustling that was almost next to her. Lily had a tight grip on her book that she slept with it. The sky was dark and raining. Lily slowly walked in the hallways, she opened her Grim's door slightly and found he was still sleeping. She closed the door ever so lightly and walked down the stairs. They had definitely extended their afternoon nap.

There was a rustling in the glass door to the back yard. Their back yard was without fences, only a forest behind them. Lara slowly exited the back yard door and closed it behind her, it was rather funny really, it was raining heavily one minute and the next it stopped raining.

Lily didn't remember a stone path in the garden that led to the forest. lily was rather curious, she followed the stone path into the forest.

Lily didn't know how long she had been walking but it was night time. It was dark and the forest was thick, the leaves were autumn and thick so they reflected colors, it was still dark, Lily glanced behind her and to her dismay, she couldn't remember the path she took, and the stone path had mysteriously disappeared.

Too bad, Lily was really looking forward to go home. Lily turned back to the path and started walking, praying it would get her somewhere good.

Lily never saw a forest like this before, the trees and the air was dense, the trees were huddled together as though they were discussing her. Lily wrapper an arm around herself self consciously.

_Snap._

_Snap._

_Snap._

_GROWL!_

_Shit!_

Lily turned towards the source of the noise and saw it was a huge dog that looked mutated, Lily had read about it in the book Grim had given her.

It was a wrag.

But that didn't exist. Lily pinched her self hard for further measure. She winced when she realized it was no use.

This was not a dream.

This was real and she was about to get eaten by that thing. Suddenly she felt grateful for the book in her hands. But it didn't say anything on how to defeat it without using weapons.

_It is time to use your common sense,_ she heard grim's voice say in her head.

_Run._

_Yes, because it is that easy_, Lily thought sarcastically, _just run from the wrag and hear it call the others on you, perfect_.

Lily turned around and broke into a run, following the stone path and jumping over lapsing roots. Lily was suddenly glad she ran track and took advanced gymnastics, her lithe little body jumped with ease and her long legs didn't have to go up further to jump over the thick roots.

When Lily found she could no longer run, she climbed a tree and hoped for the best, Lily tried to control her breathing, she could hear the harsh thuds of the wrag following her. The wrag paused just a few feet from her tree, sniffing. Lily was sure it would sniff her out, she was grateful she was hidden among the leaves.

_Oh grim, where are you?_ Lily thought desperately. The wrag started circling her tree, Lily's breath caught painfully in her chest. She found herself desperate for air, realizing she wasn't breathing, she didn't dare take a breath or release the breath.

It was too risky.

An arrow flew past her tree out of nowhere. Lily stifled a threatening scream as it hit the wrag and the wrag dropped dead on the floor. What if her rescuers kill her? That'd be a waste of a scream really. Lily took her time sitting on the tree and finding out who the owner of the arrow is. Below her, in view, came a band of at least half a dozen hunters in tunics and armors with blades and arrows with their bows ready to be spent.

They were all female, Lily seriously considered making herself known but decided against it. They had long, silky hair, dark colors, no blonds in the group.

They started speaking in a strange language.

That will definitely not help the communication treaty. Feeling alarmed, Lily felt herself equally panicked as she ran short on her lung supply.

This really is a horrible way to die.

The people started walking-well more like gracefully jogging away. Once Lily was sure they were out of eye shot and earshot, she released a such a long gasp that she was practically heaving. She jumped back to the ground, accidentally hurting her knee. Lily winced and continued walking in the other direction, but it was too bad that those women took the stone path, that path must have lead to their kingdom or what not.

The rest of the path behind her disappeared. This was crazy, she just wanted to go home.

Home she is going, if she finds the way back, or remembers. The problem is that the forest was so dense and dark, everything looked the same and it was driving Lily insane. Lily clutched the book tighter to her chest and continued walking, talking to her self, unsure which path she was taking. So far, she didn't care.

_If you don't know where you are going, any path will lead you there_, wise words of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Lily hesitantly took whatever her feet were taking her. Until she found herself face-to-face with the largest Tarantula she has ever seen.

Been an arachnophobia, she screamed so loud, it echoed through the forest.

It was her loudest and longest scream, yet. It sounded as though she were been tortured and she was sure the entire forest, and beyond heard it.

Before she could stop for breath, it released it's cobweb at her.

Lily passed out, praying for a fast death.


	2. Chapter 2

"MY LORD!" at least a dozen voices sounded, Thranduil looked up, ready to verbally beat the rude elf who interrupted him without knocking. It must have been pretty serious because no one did that. The elf was one of his patrol guards and his eyes were wide, his face showed much terror and relief, something was happening at it was serious.

"You must know that I do not appreciate it when people barge into my office as though they own it, especially with loud voices" Thranduil said coldly.

"I am sorry my lord, it is important, I don't know how-she is here-she is breathing-still together in place, I don't know how we found her-" the elf babbled uncontrollably. Thranduil furrowed his brows together.

"Speak properly guard. What is it?" Thranduil said irritated.

"She is alive!" he gasped. Thranduil resisted the urge to man handle him and shake him into his senses, Thranduil got up, still impassive and intimidating as ever. The guard seemed unfazed, he was too worried about something else to notice the King's irritation.

"Who is you speak of, guard?" Thranduil said, so far, he needed to know what is going on, the erratic behavior of his usually-calm guard was rather troubling.

"The lady herself! Lady Nessa!" the guard wailed. Thranduil froze.

"You jest! Get out from my face before I reconsider slaying my own kin as a crime against nature" Thranduil snarled, anger bubbling inside him.

How dare he come up with such false lies?

He will pay for that.

She has been dead for a year now, he knows it, Thranduil is very well aware of that fact, so is Legolas and so is the whole kingdom.

"What he says is true my lord!" said an elleth-maiden as she stood at the door of the office, her panting was heavy and she was trembling from head to toe. "She is currently receiving medical attention, the guards found her in the forest before the spiders could eat her. She has a sprained ankle and a gash on her forehead!"

Thranduil's morphed into cold fury and disbelieve.

"Make sure Legolas does not hear of this until I am completely sure. Take me to her and see to your orders." Thranduil growled, ignoring the other guard who is already cracking up. "Give him a calming drought, I do not wish to have a lunatic inside my kingdom" Thranduil said. The elleth maiden bowed, unable to restrain her trembling, another elleth maiden came in and grabbed the guard's arm, leading him away. The other elleth maiden almost ran out of his office, Thranduil ran behind her.

He entered the private healing quarters, around a certain bed, all the healers were huddled around it shouting orders and some were running around in panic, wailing in disbelieve.

Thranduil pushed a healer out of his way and froze at the sight before him.

Everything turned to a pause, all those who are moving were dull blurs, all the light was aimed at her.

Her long, thick mane of curly chestnut hair was spread like a halo on the pillow, her face was ivory pale but still beautiful. Her pale-and-pink oval face had a scar on her hairline that looked deep and it was bleeding. Her eyes were closed and she was rather limp, breathing slowly, she was wearing strange clothing.

She had a skinny black fabric hugging her legs, showing of their bowed curve and her knobbly knees, with a nice thigh gap, the weird leggings showed of her ample hips. She was wearing a weird sort of shirt that had strange colors on it. It was a white shirt with colors of many different varies splattered clumsily all over it.

Her neck was as long and prominent as ever. He collarbones were as lovely. her waist was as narrow as he remembered and her breasts were neither too small nor too big, just a perfect average.

How he missed her.

No, her refused to believe it.

That was not her.

Yet it was. Thranduil reached to touch her face, it was still the same, soft baby-like skin. Her small, button nose wrinkled slightly.

Thranduil was tongue tied. His touch never left her lovely face.

"It is her" he whispered, not really believing it himself.

"My Lord. The Lady of Lothlórien requests an urgent audience, she says she knows what is happening. Mithrandir is with her" a guard said from behinds him. Thranduil snapped out of it and looked at the guard.

"Send them in and make sure Legolas does not here of it, understood? I am not sure what is happening myself" Thranduil said.

"As my lord wishes" the guard bowed deep and departed. A moment later, Galadriel and Mithrandir entered the healing rooms and Thranduil was surprised to see they had no guards with them.

"We had started our journey a week ago on my horse, Shadowfax, it took less time." Mithrandir explained after seeing the raised eyebrows of Thranduil.

That was not the explanation he was looking for and Galadriel knew it.

"You grace my kingdom with your presence, yet I do not know what business you have here, I am currently busy. But if you must, stay, I think I may have found my wife and your daughter, and your god daughter." Thranduil said slightly shakily.

"I have seen it in my mirror. Mithrandir is the one who helped her come to this world originally from hers." Galadriel inclined her head to Mithrandir who nodded in confirmation. Thranduil turned to a servant.

"Inform us when she is awake, I will be in my office with them. I trust you know where. Do not tell Legolas yet." Thranduil said. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel at the moment, but if it is true, he'd be the happiest elf alive.

"If you would please follow me" Thranduil said, not really up to formalities, they seemed to be thinking along the same lines as they followed him out of the healing quarters.

Thranduil entered his office and they took their seats.

"Tell me for I do not understand." Thranduil prompted, not really patient.

"On the night, my daughter Nessa died, Mithrandir took pity for her and decided to move her soul to another world as a newborn from another woman, still possessing my blood. He portrayed to be her grandfather from the beginning, as she is still his god daughter" Galadriel eplained slowly, in a way as though she were trying to explain it to herself. Mithrandir nodded in approval of her words.

Thranduil looked at Mithrandir with a sort of fierce gratefulness.

"You took care of her?" he asked.

"I gave her the general idea of what Middle Earth, Arda and the Valar as though they were childish tales. Although I warn you, she is new to this, or so she thinks she is, her memory has been modified, but she has seen her family many times in her dreams since. She will remember nothing of her life here, only her life on Earth." Mithrandir said. Thranduil felt his body go cold.

"You've kept her alive" Thranduil began slowly, "so that she doesn't remember anything of her life on Arda. You wiped her memory" Thranduil said, his voice becoming angry and his face trembling with cold fury, "how do you epect her to accept any of this?" he demanded angrily.

"Peace, Elvenking." Galadriel said softly, "He has his reasons, don't you see? It is better to regrow her memories than to allow her to live with the past, it is better that way. He has done you a great favor, Thranduil"

Thranduil looked at her, he'd been expecting her not to side with anyone really, but now that Thranduil saw it from this point of view, he thought it was better, but still didn't find the purpose.

"What about Legolas? It will break his heart his resurrected mother does not remember him." Thranduil said slowly.

"We will have to regrow her memories." Mithrandir said simply as though it were the most obvious answer he could come up with.

"How do we do that?" Thranduil asked with faux politeness.

"We explain to her slowly what she is and how she came to be, if we throw all the details at her all at once, she will be overwhelmed. She is hardheaded from what I can tell you during my time with her. Rather sassy too" Mithrandir smiled at his own joke, Galadriel's eyes flew up.

"Sassy?" she asked, smiling at the erratically foreign term.

"A word I picked up from their world" Mithrandir chuckled, "means sarcastic, she has attitude and a smart mouth. She didn't change much as far as I am concerned"

Thranduil nodded, not really sure what to say.

"Will she be alright? Will she bear the same love as she did during her time in Arda?" Thranduil asked.

"I am not sure, that is up to her, she may, she may not, although it is hard for her not to as she did love you originally. Perhaps you should take an easier and slower approach" Mithrandir said thoughtfully, "so that she isn't startled, she does not take lightly to love at first sight. She thinks it is ridiculous you see."

"It wasn't before we were betrothed" Thranduil said coldly.

"May I remind you, elvenking, with all due respect, that she has changed in some ways? She thinks differently from Nessa, yet it is still her, the humans have corrupted her mind into seeing much different point of views" Mithrandir said. Thranduil's anger flared.

"Nessa has been raised among elves, Thranduil, she saw things differently from humans. But as she was now being raised in her second life by humans, she sees things much differently. It depends on how she was raised and what influences her" Galadriel said softly.

"What do we do now?" Thranduil asked.

"We wait" Mithrandir said.

Just on cue, a knock on the door sounded.

"Enter" Thranduil said, the door opened and in came an elleth maiden, she looked positively alarmed.

"My lord, Lady Nessa has awakened and she is in a fitful state" she said. Thranduil, Galadriel and Mithrandir got up.

"Take me to her" Thranduil said. They followed the elleth maiden who was running, not that they minded, they were eager to see her.

When they entered the healing rooms, the sight of the lady was rather alarming. She was demanding explanations, refusing to be cared for, her bright green, almond eyes were wide with panic and she was definitely in a fitful state. Mithrandir was the first to act.

"Calm down child" he said sternly, Nessa froze. She turned to Mithrandir.

"Grim!" she shrieked, running to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, I woke up in this place! Giant spiders, big dogs, and them! Oh what is happening grim?"

"Calm down child," Mithrandir repeated "I will explain everything to you in due time. For now, you need to rest."

"Not until you tell me what is happening" she said angrily.

"Rest first, you will not get answers from me until you do so" Mithrandir said.

"But I am not tired! I rested enough already" she protested, looking rather defiant, but she didn't realize she was speaking elvish.

"You are, you just don't know it" Mithrandir said pleasantly.

"I know, thank you very much." Nessa said, crossing her arms and balancing her weight on her right hip, she looked rather rebellious.

"He wasn't wrong when he said she changed." Galadriel whispered to Thranduil so he only heard it.

"What's happening?" came a small voice from the door. Everyone froze and turned to find Legolas. Only Nessa seemed unfazed. No one answered Legolas, he scanned the room for a good explanation and his eyes fell on reincarnated mother.

"Naneth!" he shrieked, running towards Nessa, his face already drowning in tears, he hugged her legs. Nessa now looked scared, she looked at Mithrandir for help.

"Who is that?" she asked, not bothering to keep her voice low, she looked down at Legolas who looked up at her, his eyes flowing with tears, his face heartbroken beyond repair. His eyes were rather hopeful, thinking she was playing.

"It's me Naneth! Legolas! I thought you were in the halls of Mandos! Oh I have missed you so much! I don't want to play this pretend game anymore, it is very scary. I miss you. I want to play a different game!" Legolas cried, burying his face his her stomach, soaking her shirt with his tears, Nessa had her arms away from his reach, she didn't understand and she was very frightened. She looked around, demanding an explanation with her eyes.

_NESSA._

_I wake up in a weird place._

_Surrounded people with pointy ears._

_Grim is wearing weird clothes and a pointy hat._

_And this kid thinks I am his mother._

_What the hell is going on here?_

Grim and everyone else in this place is staring, unable to come up with a good explanation. Lily seriously hated to hurt the kid's feelings but his mother won't be very happy to know that he thinks an eighteen year old is his mother.

"Naneth?" the boy asked in a small voice, Lily looked down at him, her eyes wide in alarm. "Won't you hug me? Don't you miss me?" Lily gave Grim the barest of glances who nodded for her to do so.

Lily hastily wrapped her arms around him, because he was too short, she lifted him on her right hip while the boy hugged her, sobbing to her neck, clutching her hair, stroking it adoringly.

_What are the halls of Mandos?_

_What is this place? Why is everyone acting strangely?_

"Do you miss me?" Legolas asked, not looking at her in the face. Lily glanced at Grim for another answer. Again he nodded his head.

"Ya, sure, definitely. I missed you so much, mother bear is jealous" she tried to make the kid laugh. He made a weird sound that was somewhere between a hiccough and a giggle.

"Do you remember me?" the boy asked, pulling away to face her, his alarmingly bright sky blue eyes searching her. Lily tried not to look alarmed, who was this kid?

"Yes, of course I do. You are...honeycakes" she tried to sound joking. The boy smiled.

"That's not me!" he giggled, "Who am I?"

"Beedle the Bard?"

"No!" he squealed, giggling.

"Erm, buddy the elf?"

"Close but no!" he laughed, Lily found herself smiling, she tickled him.

"Let me see...-" Lily was starting to run out of the ideas. _Legolas._

_What?_

_His name is Legolas Thranduilion Greenleaf, he is your son, all will be explained in due time. For now, his name is Legolas and he is your son._

The woman's voice was like music, it was honest. Could she be right? But Lily never had any sons, she never even gave birth nor had sex. She is still a virgin and she is darn right sure of it.

"Legolas" Lily tried, she tried not to sound questioning, she tried to sound triumphant, her smile was forced, Lily was always good at faking her emotions.

"Yes yes! That's me!" the boy cried, wrapping his arms around her neck, unable to let go. The kid didn't look anything like her.

He had long nice blond hair that was in braids, he was wearing a green tunic that was muddy and his eyes were sky blue.

He looked exactly like the younger version of the man from her taunting dreams.

"Ada! Ada, look! Naneth is alive! She misses me! She remembers me and she is happy!" the child cried, turning to face away from Lily, Lily's stomach clenched.

She had a pretty good idea what naneth was, Ada was a dead point she could not mistake it.

Ada meant father. That much she was sure of.

Lily slowly craned her neck and almost fainted. It was the man from her dreams.

_To top it all, I am married, I had sex-I think- with an unknown man, bore a kid named Legolas and I am seriously screwed. No, I am still a virgin, this is just a prank. _

As far as Lily was concerned, she was not raped in her sleep. She didn't feel sore anywhere and she still had her clothes on. But her ankle was still sore from the run.

The man was staring at her with wide eyes as though he was seeing the sun for the first time. Next to him was a woman, all dressed in white, strikingly beautiful with long, golden hair and fair skin with blue eyes.

They could be married, but Lily didn't see any signs of anger on the woman's face for carrying her son.

That was not her son, she was actually smiling at Lily with sort of a fierce pride. Almost motherly, no, it _is_ motherly.

"I see, Legolas, your mother has survived, but she needs to rest for she is very tired. Give her space for she just got back" the man said, his voice was deep and rumbling, aged yet young. Sexy you may call it.

"I am tired too!" the boy said in protest, hugging Lily tighter "She can sleep with me. I don't want to leave her!" he said, his eyes shining with tears. Lily glanced at Grim who nodded at her in encouragement.

Lily, to her surprise, found herself liking the kid, he was barely older that three, she couldn't just leave him, she was tempted to ask who his mother is though, but she knew the woman's voice was truthful.

_Whatever was happening, it isn't a dream, it is not an illusion, and it is not happening in my head._

_To think I was worrying about my Trig finals._

"Well, I am sure you wouldn't mind" Lily said, trying to sound hopeful. The man stared at her for a second, slowly nodding in approval. He looked rather surprised.

"Of course, if it does not ail you, my queen" Lily winced at that term.

He made it sound as though she were a possession. Lily was not a queen, but judging from his expensive looking tunic, he was a king and she was very much his wife.

She was queen and she had a prince for a son named Legolas, she didn't even know his name and she was his slowly nodded, trying not to look alarmed, she was feeling heavy alarm and panic and fear, more than she was letting on. She hugged Legolas tighter to show she was not letting go.

"Lead them to the chambers for their rest" the man ordered. About three women came to assist her away from the large room.

As Lily walked away, she kept her unwavering gaze at Grim, hoping for an explanation as she rocked Legolas in her arms. The boy already started crying again, hugging her tightly. Grim merely nodded at her, mouthing 'Later' to her.

Lily averted her gaze to the woman who was looking at her.

_All will be explained in due time. For now, he is your son and he will be treated as such. Legolas Thranduillion Greenleaf, your husband is Thranduil. He is the man next to me, do not feel intimidated for when everything has been explained to you, you will not, for now, be open-minded._

Like that was easy, Lily supressed a cough but nodded at the woman nonetheless, she somehow had the feeling it was her who was talking to her.

Be open-minded, gotcha. I'll try, but if it get's out of hand, it's all up to you.

_What if he asks me questions I don't know the answer to?_

_I will not leave you, I will help you, I will tell you what to do and what to say, be assured, for I am with you._

_Right. later then. Wait! out of curiousity, am I still a virgin?_

_Do not fret, you are a virgin, but do not worry about that. _

_K, by._

Something about her tone screamed 'for now' Lily hated to think what that meant. She still had a pretty good image of what may happen.

The woman didn't answer. From what Lily could make out, she is supposed to be dead, she has a son, she is married and she is part of a freak show. Lily just has to be open-minded.

That was easy, not.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily has been escorted to a rather spacious room, it was fascinating, especially the colors and it was beautiful, not synthetic, just the colors of nature. Legolas clung tightly on to her neck, still sobbing, telling her how much he missed her and how much he loved her.

In all honesty, Lily felt touched by his words, she'd bounce him slightly, she'd tell him affectionate words, kiss his tears away and tickle him. He'd play with her, but he'd burst into tears, telling her he loved her. It drove Lily to tears.

They were sitting on a soft bed, Legolas was sitting on her lap, playing with her hair, tears still streaming down his face. Lily played with his. She suddenly found herself too tired to talk.

She needed rest like Grim said, who to her dismay was accurate most of the time.

"Are you tired yet, sweetheart?" Lily asked, Legolas looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, I want to stay with you!" Legolas said.

"You are staying with me, you can sleep right next to me as long as you want" Lily said softly.

"I can? Won't ada be angry?" Legolas asked with wide blue eyes.

"No, he won't I'll deal with him. He can't keep you from me." Lily hadn't intended to say that last part. She found herself saying stuff, to her surprise, she actually meant it. "you can sleep with me whenever you won't and he can't say nothing about it." Lily said firmly.

"Ok, naneth. Where were you all this time? Many said you were in the halls of Mandos." Legolas said softly, his eyes shining with tears again. Lily cooed and rocked him for a bit, desperate for an answer.

_Woman, where are you when I need you?_

_I am here, tell Legolas that you have been briefly captured by orcs and the patrol guards saved you. Tell him that, he will understand._

"Well, I was captured by orcs, the guards saved me and brought me back here, just yesterday"

"Why do you wear strange clothing?"

"I found them and made good use out of them"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Very much, they did, now go to sleep." Lily said, she leaned back to the pillow, bringing Legolas's head to her chest and closing her eyes. Legolas slept on top of her with Lily's arms around him, almost like a shield.

Lily didn't know much about mothering and nursing, but she watched enough movies and read enough books to know what she should be doing.

_MEANWHILE..._

Thranduil paced his study, unable to know how she knew all this.

"I told her" Galadriel's voice came from the door of his study. Thranduil looked at her glowing figure.

"You told her through your powers" Thranduil tried to ignore the fact that Galadriel invaded his mind and focus on his reincarnated wife.

"I did, she is in safe hands, do not fret, though I do not think Legolas will be leaving her side any time soon, I would not separate them apart if were you. One does not know a mother's wrath for the protection of her child" Galadriel said, giving him a coy smile.

"She does not know him fully, she is only forced to do this as to not hurt his feelings" Thranduil said dismissively.

"Even so, Legolas also matters, does he not?"

"She will be irritated."

"On the contrary, she is not irritated, she is starting to develop a motherly bond with him, she loved him dearly within minutes."

"When will she be alone? I need to talk to her, let her see what happened to her, where she left of" Thranduil said urgently.

"Not today, she will not be alone, give her some time. She does not wish to know you just yet, she is uncomfortable. I will communicate with her through the mind, implore her to see reason, she will not be as intimidated once she knows what is happening, though I stick to my words when i say you should take the softer approach." Galadriel said.

"She wasn't as soft when I first met her" Thranduil said bitterly.

"She was raised by elves at that time" Galadriel said dismissively. "She was raised by the race of man through out her whole reincarnated life. It is a huge difference."

"When will she accept her fate?"

"Only time will tell, until then we wait. She has awoken now, she is hungry, Legolas is hungry too. I would suggest a private lunch if you don't mind. Do not keep your gaze on her for too long. It will make matters between you and her more difficult"

"Of course" Thranduil said stiffly, calling an elf maiden and making sure she got the message.

_MEANWHILE..._

Lily woke up, feeling rather sore, she was hungry and she was having a serious headache. She felt a weight on her chest and opened her eyes to find Legolas in the same position he was in when they slept. He was curled up in a small ball on her stomach, his head resting on her chest, surprisingly, he was not that heavy, but Lily was getting rather tired, it was weird.

"Legolas" she muttered, nudging him sightly with her palm, Legolas shrugged her hand off. "Legolas" she repeated, "get up, I'm hungry" Legolas appeared startled as he looked about him, his eyes landed on her.

"Naneth!" Legolas cried, hugging her again, "I thought it was a dream! But you are still here! You didn't leave this time! Oh I have missed you horribly!"

Lily allowed him a few tears and words of comfort, before stating she was hungry. Legolas's eyes lit up.

"I am hungry too! I hope ada has roast duck for dinner!" Lily almost choked, roast duck? What is this? A feast?

"Well, shouldn't we see where he is?" Lily asked.

"We should" Legolas agreed.

"Come then, we can even surprise him if we have the time" Lily suggested.

"Ada is rarely surprised." Legolas said, bemused.

"Maybe this time, he will" Lily tempted.

"Maybe" Legolas agreed hastily.

"We can even play what you want to" Lily said, attempting to bring his eyes dry.

"We can play blind elf!" Legolas asked, Lily immediately regretted it.

"Refresh my memory, but what is that again?" Lily asked thoughtfully.

"It is when the seeker is blindfolded and attempts to catch hider." Legolas said happily.

"Sure, we can. But let's go eat now"

"Let us" Legolas agreed. Together they walked out of the room, hand in hand, Legolas lead her to the halls where they usually eat.

"Oh no! My lady, King Thranduil requests a private dinner!" a woman said when she caught sight of them, guiding them away.

"Wait, can you tell us where? I wish to surprise ada" Legolas said with pleading eyes.

"I suppose I can allow that. Well, it is in the guest hall beside his office now" the woman said. Legolas nodded, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her away.

Legolas lead her through a maze of corridors, Lily briefly wondered how huge this place was, until they stopped, Lily was a bit sore from the run, but otherwise, kept up.

Legolas shushed her quietly, sneaking into the open doors where she saw the king sitting on a rather fancy chair, facing away from them, engaged in a quiet discussion with the lady Lily had seen and Grim.

Grim's eyes flashed with amusement and gave them the barest of glances, Lily knew he was aware of her presence, if he did, the lady knew too, but neither of them said anything.

Thranduil seemed unaware of their presence, his mighty broad shoulders were tense though. Legolas turned to her, his eyes inquiring, he pointed to himself then to her, Lily shook her head, pointing to him, she didn't want to go anywhere near her 'husband'.

Legolas nodded, unaware of that fact, he silently tip toed towards the king, his tiny hands raised, just as he was about to pounce on him, Thranduil spoke up.

"Legolas, if you and your mother wish to surprise me, you are not doing a very good job at it, you should pay more attention to your stealth lessons" Lily's jaws dropped and she stared at the king. Legolas's shoulders slumped in defeat, Grim laughed and the lady smiled softly.

"How did you-how?" Lily stuttered. Thranduil slowly turned to look at her, his eyes were not cold as she sort of expected, his eyes were naturally cold, something the lady had warned her in one of her dreams, he is like that, but something about his impassive demeanor held a soft spot only for her.

"I believe you were not silent enough" the tiniest ghosts of a smile traced his sensual lips, Lily blushed, trying not to look defeated.

"I am rather silent thank you very much" she said fiercely, Legolas silently took his seat next to his father. Grim raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course you are, just not silent enough" Thranduil said, "sit down now, I am sure you must be very hungry" he said, his tone held no room for argument, but it was inviting, almost suggestive, Lily averted her eyes to Legolas who made room for her between her and the king, Lily sat directly in front of the lady. Grim was next to her, Lily stared at Grim, expecting him to start explaining something, but she knew he couldn't speak so openly in front of Legolas especially. Lily averted her gaze to the lady, in hope she could use her freaky Jedi powers and explain something to her.

Through out the whole meal, the lady explained to her loads of information.

_From what I gathered so far, I am supposed to be dead because I was raped, then eaten by orcs, I fell in love with the man who is the father of Legolas and we married, Legolas is the fruit of my womb and I am an immortal elf. Not only that, Grim is secretly a powerful wizard (not anything like Harry Potter) who pretended to be my granddad because he resurrected me into a __different dimension, he is actually me godfather and this lady is my mother and her name is Galadriel._

_PUR-fect._

"Naneth?" Legolas snapped her out of her thoughts, "why are you not eating? The meal is good" Legolas said. Lily hadn't realized she wasn't eating, she was too busy listening to her mother to care.

"Oh, uh, just, forgot" Lily stuttered, hurrying to grab a fork and jab whatever was in her plate, the fork met with a loud clang, Lily looked down with a blush, to see the plate empty.

"Oh, you are very funny naneth" Legolas giggled "you knew there was nothing"

"Well, I did know, just for the amusement you see" Lily denied, she found herself smiling.

"Of course" Grim laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth, Thranduil snapped his fingers and a woman came and served Lily a bit of every thing. There was roast duck like Legolas had predicted, salad, some meat and other stuff.

Lily thanked the woman and glanced at Thranduil, giving him a silent thanks, Thranduil wasn't looking at her, he was looking straight ahead.

Though Lily was hungry, she hadn't forgot her manners, she ate very slowly which allowed her stomach to digest more nutrients, meaning she was already full before she completed her celery sticks. For her enjoyment, she built the Eiffel Tower with the celery sticks. Legolas had (attempted, she didn't show she knew though others did and were giving him disapproving looks) sneaked celery sticks in her plate and Lily was making good use of decoration for them.

Legolas was staring at her celery figure, as were the others, especially Thranduil.

"Naneth, what are you doing?" Legolas asked, Lily looked at him and back at her food figure.

"Uh, I am been very creative you see. Got this creative spazz in me" Lily started.

"Spazz?"

"Uh, urge" Legolas nodded, staring at her figure in awe. Thranduil cleared his throat.

"Are you not hungry, my lady?" he asked politely, though there was a note of disapproval in his voice.

"Uh, I was but then, I am full so..." Lily trailed of, unable to look at him. Everyone was looking at her now, "Can me and Legolas...you know, play in the garden, you do have a garden don't you? I mean, I am sure you do, you are surrounded by forests and flowers, we won't go too far, I promise, I am just you know, well I don't like to stay locked up, so, do you mind?" Lily was blubbering off. Thranduil stared at her, his penetrating gaze was observant, Lily felt herself blushing under his gaze.

"If you wish, you need not ask for it is much your home as it is mine" Thranduil said, he got up abruptly "I think the meal has ended, I will be in my study if you wish to seek me" with a graceful sweep, he walked out of the room. Lily had never noticed, but he wore a crown before.

It was unlike any other crown he wore, this crow was made out of wood, but something told Lily it was harder than wood, the leaves on it were autumn colored, the crown was rather beautiful, but it radiated power of the king himself, in fact, it radiated a power of it's own. It's twigs were pointy and light caramel. His robes were green today, green and pooling to his feet.

Nonetheless, he was handsome as ever.

Galadriel and Grim departed not to long after that.

"Are you and Ada fighting?" Legolas asked, his eyes wide and blue. Lily suddenly felt desperate, what does she say? "you never were like that, ada would always give you kisses and hugs, even many gifts. He was never this serious around you"

Lily tried not to let a squeak of fear, that is what they formally did? Oh, this is bad. Really bad.

"No, we are not fighting, we are...trying to mend what happened between us"

"Is it because of the orcs?"

"I think so, your father thinks I need a bit more space after what happened to me you see, he thinks I can mentally heal better that way" Lily said, she was a bit proud of her explanation.

"But, what about me? I can be close to you" Legolas pointed out.

"You are different, a mother can never be separated from her child for too long. It is just heartbreaking for her" Lily said, kissing the top of his head and getting up.

"Come, let's go play blind elf in the garden"


	4. Chapter 4

Lily awoke to a bright light, Legolas was not sleeping next to her this time. Lily looked around her to find a foreign room that was much much better than her own. Her eyes landed on the great lump next to her on the bed facing her way. She recognized the golden hair spread over the pillow with occasional braids. The same strong, chiseled face, it was Thranduil.

Lily's heart beat quickened, what what she doing here? That was not her place, not her room. Out of nowhere, Lily reached to grab a lock of his hair between his fingers, feeling the admirably smooth texture.

Thranduil awoke this time, his penetrating gaze met hers and softened.

"My love" he murmured, he reached a hand to cup the side of her neck, stroking it adoringly. Lily, to her surprise, didn't flinch away, she felt herself moving a bit closer to his touch.

"How did I get here?" she asked, not really sure how she did.

"You had a bad dream, you came here and I allowed you to sleep next to me, I did not force you against your will" Thranduil assured her.

"What was the dream about?"

"You do not remember?" Thranduil's eyebrows rose.

"No, I don't remember how I got here either. You told me anyways so..."

"You would not tell me what the dream was about. You fell asleep on the armchair, while talking to me about Legolas, you refused to talk about the dream. I carried you to my bed. Do not worry, I did nothing to dishonor you" Thranduil said honestly. Lily nodded, not sure how to reply.

"You could have got me back to my room" she said after a while.

"I seriously considered that, but it was no use as you room is so far away and I was very tired as were you, One night did not hurt" Thranduil said, "Now go to sleep, it is barely light" with that, he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Lily did the same thing, though she was still unsure, she did not release the lock. Her hand wouldn't obey her. His hair was long anyways, so it didn't matter.

She took a deep breath and the smell of Autumn, Jasmines, and a better, more natural version of aftershave struck her nose hard. Lily snuggled closer to him, inhaling deeply and resting her head under his chin, she was surprisingly not uncomfortable after 5 months of her stay. Galadriel had left and Grim(Now Gandalf or Mithrandir) had left too, saying he had business and Galadriel had an elfen city to help rule.

For now, her only source of comfort was Legolas, and perhaps maybe Thranduil's sensual scent. Lily was so close to him, her nose was touching his chest and her breast was against his torso. She felt Thranduil wrap and arm around her.

She felt complete, she slept and dreamed of nothing else.

When light came, Lily woke up, her eyes blurred a bit but they adjusted, Lily craned her neck to find Thranduil buttoning up his as-usual majestic robes. Lily was tempted to ask where he was going, but decided against it. She knew where he was going and what he does, he has a kingdom to rule after all and she didn't want to seem unintelligent.

"You are awake" his deep, rumbling voice sounded. He looked at her and Lily blushed.

"Ya, I am" she muttered. She didn't bother to stretch. Instead, she got out of bed (she found herself missing Thranduil's scent) and gave him a rare smile that she only gave him. "Thanks for everything, I will get back and see if Legolas is awake" Lily said, Thranduil nodded, still looking at her. Lily turned towards the door and opened it. Lily found herself in her night gown and robe, it didn't matter as much, but Thranduil cleared his throat. Lily turned to look at him.

"It is inappropriate for a queen" Lily winced at that term "to strut around in her night robes. I have a spare dress from your earlier life that you may use" Thranduil said, he walked past her towards a wardrobe a few meters from the door and bed. How big was this room?

Thranduil opened the wardrobe to reveal fine colored silks with lovely, exquisite designs.

"Choose" he said softly, walking to Lily, taking her hand and leading her to the wardrobe. Lily looked.

"You choose for me. I don't know. Choose your favorite" she said softly, a blush came up to her cheeks.

"Very well then" Thranduil said, his long arms reaching for the dresses, he pulsed through them, quickly and neatly, he stopped at a silver robe that matches his, except, Lily's dress had exquisite designs in green. It had long sleeves and a slight drop in the cleavage, it didn't reveal anything inappropriate, perhaps the curve of her upper breast showed, Lily had to admit, it was lovely.

"Here you go" he said, handing it to her, Lily took it timidly.

"Thanks, but can you uh...-"

"Of course" he seemed to be catching up on what she wanted to was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Meet me in my office once you are done, there are things I wish to discuss with you" Thranduil said, Lily nodded. His voice was requesting, it was not a command, but there was something about it that left no room for argument or tardiness.

"Ok, and thanks, again" Lily said turning to him, walking slowly up to him, she had to repay him somehow for allowing him to be disturbed by her childishness. She reached to touch his cheek first, she always wanted to do that, it was hard but smooth, Lily released his cheek, she grabbed his shoulders and brought him down to her height, she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Thranduil was a bit surprised she can tell but let her do so however.

"I must go now,I do not wish to be waste anymore time for I have extremely important matters at hand for my kingdom is facing a great threat at the moment. I enjoyed my time with you, Nessa" Thranduil said, in a flurry of movement, he was out of the room. Lily was a bit stung that she wasted his time.

_Sorry for trying to live up to my titles then._

Lily hurriedly put on the dress and brushed her curls with her fingers. She hurriedly walked down to his office. Before she could enter she stopped.

"Come in" Thranduil said before she could knock, Lily was not surprised, she knew he was a good warrior and king, his abilities with a sword made experts jealous, his stealth was amazing and his senses were admirable. He was even better than the best with a bow and arrow.

Lily timidly opened the door a crack and got in the room. His office was nicely flourished, it was the second place today she had seen that was new to her in this palace.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Of course, sit down" he invited.

Lily took a seat to where his hand was inclining to. It was right next to him. Lily sat down and turned to face him, Thranduil took his time studying her. He reached towards her hair and got up. He walked behind her and started running his fingers through her hair, putting it in a nice up do from what Lily can tell.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I am simply making you look nice, you used to come to my office like that all the time and I would fix your hair for you in your former life, apparently, somethings do not change, I do however, enjoy fixing your hair. It is always soft and I like your curls." he tugged on one softly.

"You know how to do a woman's hair?" Lily asked incredulously, a warrior, and expert, a king, a husband, a father, and a hair dresser for his wife?

That was absolutely sexy. It is not everyday one finds a man like that.

"I learned when time passed, my mother insisted I learn. Though I am not sure why, it is paying off rather nicely." Thranduil said.

"You really are talented" Lily breathed. Thranduil disregarded that comment.

"I am done now, I wish to discuss with you your sword and archery lessons if you do not mind. I do not want history repeating it self." Thranduil said from behind her, his hands still resting on her shoulders, massaging them comfortably. Lily resisted the horrifying urge to moan.

"Oh, um, Ok, if you are up to it" Lily said hastily.

"I suppose that is that, is there something you desire?" Thranduil said, releasing his hands from her shoulders.

"Um, no thank you" Lily said, not daring to release the breath she is holding.

"Hmm, you are dismissed."Lily got up and did a small curtsy. She walked out the room and walked back to her original room which she has occupied for the last five months.

"Naneth!" it was Legolas and he came up to her, he grew taller in the last five months, he reached her waist now, his hair was a bit longer than his shoulders and his eyes were forever blue.

"Oh, hi sweetheart" Lily said, suddenly feeling awkward around Legolas, he looked so much like Thranduil, it was hard to believe he was her son, he looked nothing like her. He even got the same look Thranduil did when he was displeased. But he didn't frown like Thranduil often did, he was always smiling, even after what happened to her formerly.

"Can we go to the gardens and play?" he asked, pouting his bottom lip at her in a sweet manner.

"Sure, if you want"

"Then why are you wearing a party dress? Where are you going?" he demanded, suddenly possessive.

"No where, I just slept with your father for the night and he gave me a dress to wear" Lily said, unable to express how incredibly inappropriate that sounded. Thankfully, Legolas did not notice.

"Oh, come then, the sun is not always up in the sky" Legolas said, grabbing her hand and running with her to the gardens, Lily was aware her feet were bare.

They played with a group of elflings for a while(they played the elvish version of hide and seek, Lily was it) before they had to go for lunch, Lily's dress was muddy at the hem, she couldn't go up to Thranduil and apologize for the dress like this. Lily had meant to return it the same way he gave it to her, after all it was his favorite.

Lily let Legolas join a group of elflings for a while while she went up to his study, hoping no one noticed.

Lily knocked o his study, her heart thudding in her chest.

"Come in" Thranduil said in a bored voice, Lily gingerly opened the door and entered it, her eyes cast down, her expression guilty and her hair messed up. Thranduil looked up from his papers and saw Lily in front of the door. He took in her appearance.

"I see you enjoyed yourself today" Thranduil said slowly, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry" Lily gasped, "I was playing with Legolas and the others and-" he cut her off.

"No need for apologies, I understand. But you will have to change out of the dress" Thranduil said. Lily looked up at him in disbelieve and surprise.

"OK, but I really am sorry, I know it was your favorite-"

"It is useless to apologize when it was done, do take better caution next time" Thranduil had gotten up and ran his hands through her hair, leading her to a chair and seating her down. He fixed her hair in the up do again before walking out the study after saying she is to stay here until he returns.

When he returned, he handed her a red dress and told her to change, he walked out the study to give her privacy and Lily changed as she was told. Thranduil came back in.

"Ineedyoutozipmeup." Lily said really quickly. Her face flushed at the request, Thranduil's brows rose.

"Excuse me?" he asked, no trace of mischief in his voice.

"I need you to-I need you to zip me up" Lily said, suddenly aware of the breath she released with difficulty. Thranduil nodded, coming behind her and moving the few hairs out of his way before tying the laces.

"Come my queen, lunch awaits us" Thranduil said, offering his arm. Lily took it hastily, knowing she was not in the position to decline, she took it.


End file.
